Karaoke Sucks
by rogueofpandas
Summary: The whole gang find themselves without entertainment this lonely Friday night, that is until Aradia purposes that new karaoke joint that just opened up! (requests are open!)
1. Chapter 1

Song: Remedy, by Little Boots

* * *

You're all in the lounge trying to figure out what to do Friday. You're sitting in a chair backwards, Sollux is face down on the couch, Dave's just standing like a cool kid. Roxy pipes up from her place in the beanbag chair and mentions a bar to which everyone including Jane quickly says no. Dirk and Equius are off on their own conversation about the college's robot tournament.

You glance around at the almost 32 kids in the small lounge; your entire crew is here. Aradia, the only missing person, burst through the door and practically jumps on Sollux. A huge grin is on her face as she glances around the now silence crowd. "Guys what about, shut up Sollux", she snaps at Sollux half way through, who was desperately trying to get out from under her, "Karaoke night! There having a party package at the restaurant down the block!"

Suddenly the entire group was in an uproar 'ok yeah let's do that's and 'sounds fun's'. You inwardly groan knowing that you're going to have to sing tomorrow. Sollux finally manages to convince Aradia to get off and walks over to you before she can crush him again. The little fuck's the only one to have ever hear you sing.

"So KK, how you taking thith?" He has the most shit eating grin on his face, you want to punch him for it.

"Fucking dandy you lisping piece of shit on gods underwear, now leave", He snickers and walks off to most likely have some kind of sass off with the Lalonde's.

.::Later In Time::.

Kanaya and Nepeta have to literally drag you out of your room, until the cat girl gets sick of your shit and just throws you over her shoulder. Kanaya giggles and walks behind you two as you spat insults and complaints at the both of them. Like hell you're singing tonight.

They both mange to shove you into Kanaya's car and lock the doors before you could escape. So you end up in the back seat pouting like a small child. But fuck them. "Come ON! It'll be so much fun!" and holy shit you're so thankful for puberty taking her voice down a few notches because she practically squealed that in your ear. You glare at Nepeta with her bright green eyes and huge grin, that are about 3 inches from your face show you just how happy she is.

You jerk back in surprise. "Then you get to sing the first song" Her smile seems to grow, if that was even possible, and she nods before starting to hum a tune and looking out the window. Moments later Kanaya pulls into the parking lot and you see everyone else in your group piling out of cars or walking down the sidewalk. You hurry inside and take a seat in the back before anyone could antagonize you.

Tavros and Gamzee stumble to the front and take seats as everyone starts to fill in. You watch as Nepeta runs over to Dirk and starts to whisper in his ear. You guess they're going to sing something together. Roxy pulls Rose on stage and grabs one of the wireless mic's before winking at Dave and speaking. "Dave how about you play something both of us here can relate to, but make it fun!" She snaps the last part and bounces on her heel a little. A melody starts and you see Roxy smile so wide you're scared her face will split in two.

"I can see you stalking like a predator. I've been here before." She sings great and Rose smiles as she starts the next line.

"Temptation calls like Adam to the apple. But I will not be caught." Rose's smile grows as she sings and starts to tap her leg in beat.

"Cos I can read those velvet eyes. And all I see is lies." Roxy grabs Rose's chin, and looks her in the eye as she sings this part, them both smiling like idiots.

"No more poison, killing my emotion. I will not be frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy" They both start to walk around the stage, and move to the rhythm.

"I'll start, stop praying. Cos I'm not playing. I'm not frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy" You can't help but smile at how happy they look.

"I'll move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh." Roxy smiles at Dave then proceeds to dance like an idiot.

"Move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh" They're now leaning over or extending arms and closing eyes getting into the song. Everyone starts to clap to the beat.

"Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope. All I've got's the floor" Roxy walks to Rose and takes her hand spinning her, then smiles.

"Yeah you can try but I found the antidote. Music is the cure. So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time" Rose smiles as she sings, and gets dipped by Roxy then goes back to dancing around stage.

"No more poison, killing my emotion. I will not be frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy. I'll start. stop praying. Cos I'm not playing. I'm not frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy"

"Move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh. Move while. you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh" They're both dancing and laughing and smiling, you laugh and whistle when Roxy starts to do that weird move were she just shakes her butt.

They start singing some 'La Da's as they start pulling people on stage. Roxy drags Jane who just stands there looking shocked and Rose pulls Dave who instantly starts beat boxing with one of the extra mic.

"And when the music fades away. I know I'll be OK. Contagious rhythms in my brain. Let it play" They stop dancing and move closer to each other in a slow motion walk.

"No more poison, killing my emotion. I will not be frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy. I'll start stop praying. Cos I'm not playing. I'm not frozen. Dancing is my remedy, remedy" They continue the walk but start laughing and breaking in the song.

"Move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh. Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy .Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh" They completely break back into the dancing and beat boxing, Roxy even getting Jane to dance.

"Move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh. Move while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh" They stop with their mics held in the air, and Roxy having Jane dipped, with Dave doing the same to Rose.

Nepeta jumps on stage and drags Dirk up with her as he manages to tell Dave what to play. You didn't hear but a few people start to giggle so this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Grumbling in the dark the boy unhappily rolled around in his bed, struggling to get somewhat comfortable. Brown locks turned crimson in the moonlight sprained across the pillow as the owner flops onto their back with a huff. Raising a tanned hand to his forehead he grumbles to himself, wondering how the fuck he would get to sleep.

A groan sounded from across the shared bedroom and the squealing of springs announced the other sitting up. Lifting himself onto his elbows he watched the roommate rub his eyes before speaking. "kk, I thwear to god if you don't thop I will perthonaly walk over there and make you" the lisping boy announced, lowering his hand to glare at the other. "Yea well I can't fucking sleep so what are you going to do about it dick-stick?" Red eyes glaring back at the others heterochromatic ones.

Yawning the lanky boy stood and ran a hand through his honey hair, causing it to become even more unruly. The other eyed the standing boy as he walked over to his bed, fully sitting up now. Surprised, the boy jumped as the other flopped down on the bed and landed across his lap.

"Dude what the shit" growled the shorter boy, eyebrow raised.

"Shut the fuck up dickwad" came a muffled reply from his housemate face covered by the blankets. The younger struggled with the other, who had gone limp, to get him promptly the fuck out of his lap, but managed to get him somehow lying beside him. "Get the hell out of my bed" yawned the boy, still trying to shove the other off. "Nope, I'm going to thleep here so you won't have any worse nightmareth" the other replied with a voice you would use on a child.

Groaning he just decided to give up and flop back down, not that he would ever admit that he was thankful of the others demand of staying. His nightmares had been abnormally mean the last few nights. After shifting himself and his still limp friend he settled in and relaxed. Said friend smirked and waited for the other to fall victim to unconsciousness, he would never admit it but he liked how the other clung to things in his sleep. Only a mere minute had passed before the freckled covered boy's breathing has settled and he became restless again, on the hunt for something warm and sturdy to cling to.

Awoken from his half asleep stage, the taller smiled tiredly at the boy who was now touched under his chin, legs untangled and breathe ghosting on his bare chest. Settling back into the pillow, he nuzzled his friend hair, crimson in the lighting, and fell asleep to the sound of their breathing slowly matching.


End file.
